GOT Season 8 Alternate Ending
by keyblademeister88
Summary: For what it's worth, my own version of how season 8 should've ended. Just a slight change to Jon's actions. I've been sitting on this because of the huge amount of fix-it fics season 8 spawned, but felt it was time. Again not that it matters much. Read if interested.


The door slammed shut behind Jon resulting in a louder echo than he was expecting. His weary eyes searched the throne room for his queen. There she was standing before the Iron Throne. She never once looked behind her to see who had joined her, as if she was spellbound by the throne.

'What an ugly chair' mused Jon as he approached the woman he once loved.

'Still' Jon corrected himself as he pushed his tired body toward his queen. No matter what she had done he still loved her. Jon hated himself for loving the monster before him. He never felt more sympathy for the Kingslayer then at this moment. He now knew how it was possible for Ser Jamie to love Cersei so.

In another life he would've grown up in this city, perhaps on his father's knee listening to petitioners while Rhaegar dispensed the king's justice. Maybe becoming a kingsguard for his brother Aegon if he was never murdered by that brute.

Daenerys turned around to greet him and he was left breathless. Her ethereal beauty always managed to disarm him when ever he had a gripe with her. Her violet colored eyes which once looked at him lovingly showed none of the warmth he was accustomed to during those weeks on the boat. Cold eyes stared at him expectantly.

'If only we could go back to those days' he thought sadly.

Daenerys began to talk but he tuned her out. Tyrion's words kept playing in his mind. He wasn't as dumb as the half-man and Sansa thought him to be. He knew their game. It boggled his mind how Tyrion thought that he, a man betrayed by his brothers would do the same to the woman he loved. Sure love was the death of duty but what was duty compared to a woman's love.

He began to plead with her to cease her future plans and justify the death she caused. he quickly noticed that he wasn't getting trough to her.

"This isn't you Dany" he stated. "The Dany I know would never justify the deaths of children's a necessity".

The Dragon Queen narrowed her eyes "Don't call me that!" she exclaimed. "You gave up the right".

"Then I have truly lost you" whispered Jon looking at Daenerys with sadness.

Her expression wavered slightly, but she remained steadfast. She was a dragon and there was no need for her to doubt herself now much less because of a half dragon who had the nerve to judge her.

"Bow to your queen Lord Snow".

Jon sighed and pulled out his dagger.

Daenerys grew fearful when she saw the knife and quickly took a step back. She noticed the hurt look that flashed on Jon's face.

"Do you truly think I can harm you?" asked Jon as he neared his queen.

Jon turned the dagger and placed the hilt in her hands using his other to close her grip on the handle and aimed the tip of the blade pressing to his heart.

"If you truly aren't the Dany I loved then kill me, for I have no desire to continue watching what you've become. If you truly have descended into madness then this should be easy" he finished as he held her wrist.

Dany's gripped on the dagger lessened.

"What?" she asked confused trying to process Jon's words.

"Do it" whispered Jon pressing himself into the tip of the dagger until he felt his skin tear. A small drop of blood began to trail along his chest into his stomach.

Daenerys shook her head and dropped the dagger falling to her knees in the process.

Jon allowed himself a small smile. 'Maybe she isn't completely gone' he thought as he bent down to grab the dagger.

It was at this moment when the Unsullied entered the room with Greyworm leading the pack. He was angry that the guards were nowhere to be seen.

"Knife" yelled one of his men. Greyworm saw his queen in what he could only describe as danger. She was on her knees while a man had a knife on his hands. He threw his spear with all the strength he could muster at the fool who though he could hurt the Mother of Dragons.

Jon wasn't given time to dodge as he finished standing up straight when the spear embedded itself into his side, the force of which knocked him off his feet and sent him crashing down a few paces away.

"No" screamed Daenerys as she ran to Jon. She knelt next to his body and helped turn him to his back.

Tears poured out of her eyes as Jon's labored breathing reach her ears.

"Jon! Please Jon!" she screamed as the blood soaked through her dress and stained her knees.

"Get a maester" she yelled at Greyworm who looked at her in confusion seeing the anger in her eyes.

"He was trying to kill you" replied Greyworm.

"He wasn't" clarified Daenerys shaking her head. "Get a maester now" she commanded.

Another Unsullied ran out of the room following her orders while Greyworm approached his queen who placed Jon's head in her lap.

"Jon" she pleaded as his breathing got quieter.

Jon's world was pain. His vision was blurry and he began to cough blood violently. He felt hands caressing his face and felt drops of what could only be tears on his face. He tried his hardest to clear his vision. His eyes still stung from all the smoke during the battle from before. After a few seconds his view focused on the prettiest pair of eyes he ever saw.

"Dany" he said as he wicked away her tears.

"I'm here Jon. The maester is on his way just wait for him please".

Jon smiled at her. The familiar warmth in her eyes was back. "I wish we could go back to that boat" he said.

"Me too Jon" cried Daenerys.

"Don't cry" said Jon as he felt more of her tears fall on his face.

"A queen has no need to cry for a bastard".

"But you're not" said Daenerys. "You're blood of my blood. You're".

"I love you" interrupted Jon as his vision began to fade.

"Jon!" screamed Daenerys as Jon breathed his last.

And so died the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Aegon of Houses Targeryan and Stark. Jon Snow The Bastard of Winterfell, The White Wolf, The 998th Commander of The Night's Watch, Friend of the Free Folk, The Resurrected, King of the North, The Prince That Was Promised, Azor Ahai Reborn, but most importantly to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targeryan he was, her Jon.

"Jon" whimpered Dany as she began to wail and leaned on his body.

"He's gone Mhysa" said Greyworm.

Daenerys looked at Greyworm with a fierce glare that was soon replaced with sadness and followed by a deep sense of self loathing.

Her actions of the day hit her like a ton of bricks. What had Jon said, If she really descended to madness she would have no trouble killing him.

She placed a kiss on his lips while running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear.

The doors into the chamber opened as the maester approached with her Unsullied.

Daenerys didn't remember much of what happened only that she ordered everyone to leave the room after the spear was removed. She laid next to Jon on the floor running her hand through his hair with her head on his chest. Sleep overtook her after hours of crying against Jon's chest.

She woke in the middle of the night with a start.

She sensed the presence of another in the room and immediately looked up to see one of her Unsullied gazing lovingly at Jon. The moonlight reflected off of the tears trailing the man's face. After a few seconds she had one thing to say "Will it hurt?".

"Will what hurt?" asked the man who Daenerys knew to be Jon's sister Arya Stark.

"When you kill me" she clarified.

"I killed you a few minutes ago" replied Arya holding up needle which she had coated in poison.

Arya continued caressing Jon's cheek and replied "But no it won't hurt, though we both know you deserve to suffer".

Daenerys nodded "It was an accident. They thought he wanted to kill me".

"He should've" said Arya "But we both know he was a fool when it came to love".

"Thank you" replied Danny as she hugged Jon's body tighter.

"Can you bury us together?" she asked.

"He belongs in the North with his family" said Arya.

"I'm his family" said Daenerys.

"We'll see" said Arya knowing that there was no way the North would allow this woman to be buried with her brother. But Jon had loved this woman. She knew Jon would want that. Arya sighed as she looked at the pair on the floor.

Danenery's vision began to darken as the poison took hold.

"If it's any consolation I'm sorry" she said. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to build a better world".

"The road to ruin is paved with good intentions" said Arya.

The Dragon Queen said nothing as she used up her remaining strength to place one last kiss on Jon's lips.

"Farewell blood of my blood may we see each other soon".

And just like that the last Targeryan in the world died. She was known as Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Mereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons and her latest earned titles The Mad Queen and Queen of the Ashes, but to one man she was known simply as Dany.

After the death of the Mad Queen, Jon's body was taken away to prepare him to the journey North. Arya had taken a lock of the queen's hair to bury with her brother.

A few minutes later Drogon had teared through into the keep to depart with his mother's body to lands unknown.

The council of Lords were spellbound by Bran's tale. They all wanted to know what had happened in the Red Keep. Sansa had tears in her eyes as they all absorbed the information Bran had told them.

"Then who shall it be?" asked Ser Davos wiping away a tear remembering the man he knew would've been the greatest king the Seven Kingdoms could ever have.

Tyrion himself was brought out of his musings. "Bran" he stated.

After a passionate speech he informed the council that Bran was the logical choice. Sansa agreed and sought Northern independence which Bran surprisingly denied.

"No" he stated. "The Kingdoms need unity. If you leave others will soon follow and Jon's death would've been for nothing, all of this would've been for nothing".

The other lords especially Yara threw Sansa a smirk. If the Ironborn would have to remain loyal to the Iron Throne so would the North.

Sansa tried to protest which Bran countered "Do you really think I would hurt the North in any way?".

"No" admitted Sansa as she begrudgingly accepted Bran's rule.

After all the Lord's swore fealty they decided to hold a small coronation for Bran followed by the march North to bury the Northern King.

In time the world would know of the Silver Prince's Legacy. They would learn of his life and service to the realm. Of his betrayal, death, and resurrection. Of his duty to the North and his fight for the living. the last Targeryan prince who gave his life to cure the madness in the Dragon Queen.

Minstrels would sing of the doomed love between the last dragons and others would toast to Arya Stark, the She-wolf of Winterfell who avenged her brother's death. Stories of her adventures still poured in from the West.

And Jon, Jon was buried in Winterfell where Ghost's remains would soon be added after his unexpected death. In an unusual tale Tormund explained that Ghost had simply died overnight for no apparent reason. The time happened to coincide with Jon's death. Tormund brought him south of the wall surprised to hear about Jon's fate. Many of the Free folk drank to King Crow's memory. And of Jon's other companion, Ser Davos had men fish out Rhaegal's remains from which armor was made using his scales so Jon would be entombed in the armor of the Dragon Lords of ages past.

The maesters would one day call the events during the life and death of Aegon of Houses Targeryan and Stark, A Song of Ice and Fire.

**AN: WELL I'M NOT DEAD SO THAT'S GOOD, I GUESS. FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY TIME AWAY FROM MY HARRY POTTER S.I. FIC. AS A GREAT MAN ONCE SAID "LIFE, UH, FINDS A WAY".**

**SECOND, I'M WAITING TO SAVE UP MONEY FOR FURNITURE AS MY SETUP IS CURRENTLY LAYING ON THE FLOOR SO CHAPTERS WILL STILL BE A FEW WEEKS AWAY THOUGH MY NEXT ONE IS HALF WAY THERE. I'M LIMITED TO HOW LONG I CAN SIT CROSS LEGGED OR HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR MY NECK TO HURT WHILE I LOOK DOWNWARD AT MY SCREEN. AND YES I'VE TRIED USING CHAIRS TO HOLD EVERYTHING BUT IT STILL FEELS ODD. PLUS IT'S KILLER ON MY LOWER BACK**

**THIS IS JUST TO LET PEOPLE KNOW I'M STILL HERE AND AM STILL COMMITTED TO WRITING MY FICS. I JUST HATE WHEN AUTHORS POST A NEW CHAPTER JUST TO PROMISE TO NOT QUIT WRITING SO I'M DOING IT HERE.**

**THERE'S STILL A FEW THINGS I WANTED TO ADD TO THIS PARTICULAR STORY. FYI DANY'S DEATH WAS INSPIRED FROM A SCENE IN V FOR VENDETTA. HOPEFULLY IN A FEW YEARS I'LL BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO TACKLE THE WORLD OF WESTEROS BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY. I HAVE IDEAS AND ONLY THAT. THERE'S JUST SO MANY PEOPLE AND PLOTS TO KEEP TRACK OF.**


End file.
